mirroredmobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline Beta
'''Prehistory''' ''The events in this section were not actually played out. They were referenced at one point or another during roleplay in Timeline Beta.'' Solaris manipulated Timeline Alpha to change the outcome of events that happened shortly after the second coming of Enerjak. The God made an attempt to erase the memories of the previous timeline from every living creature but failed to influence mobians who initiated Chaos Control at least once. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Blaze remembered what transpired in Timeline Alpha in its entirely. Scourge only remembered events on Mobius leading up to his death and what transpired immediately afterwards in The Virtual Zone. All of the other mobians live under the impression that the Timeline they're currently living in is the way that it's always been. Yet there was something very, very, wrong. Scourge used his knowledge about his mistakes during the original Invasion of Mobius to ensure that he didn't lose when he invaded this time. Instead of taking The Suppression Squad to Mobius immediately after conquering Moebius he expanded his forces by recruiting hundreds of moebians into a formiable army. To test run his newly formed Surpression Squad Scourge first attacked and completely destroyed No-Zone to ensure that he would not be imprisoned there ever again. Due to the roaming nature of the Zone Cops the majority of No-Zone's residents did survive, Zonic included. After upgrading his forces with technology he stole from No-Zone Scourge set his sights on Mobius. The city of New Mobotropolis was taken on sheer force of numbers when the moebians crossed over into Mobius. The moebians then started a month long occupation of New Mobotropolis in which they renamed the city New Moebotropolis and forced its local supercomputer, NICOLE, to change the city to their King's liking by using the lives of many of her captured friends (especially Princess Sally) as a bargaining chip. With NICOLE on their side the moebians gained extensive information about Mobius and used it to locate objects of power like the Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds were gathered one at a time with the help of mobian mercenaries who allied themselves with the rich invaders. One of King Scourge's allies, Dr. Finitevus, suggested that they move New Moebotropolis to the mostly defunct Angel Island to create a mobile base of operation. King Scourge used the Chaos Emeralds to initiate a large scale Chaos Control while Dr. Finitevus prevented the Chaos Emeralds from scattering like they normally do through an equally powerful Hex. The first instance this was used put Moebotropolis on the former site of Echindaopolis on Angel Island. The Emeralds were used again in this fashion to move the space colony ARK's Eclipse Cannon to Angel Island to undergo months of repair in preparation for it being used as a doomsday weapon. Over the next nine months King Scourge worked on rebuilding Angel Island from the damage caused by Enerjak. A viable extension of his Kingdom was made on Mobius which served as the Empire of Moebius' capital. Members of the Surpression Squad were gradually sent back to maintain control over Moebius as the moebians on the Mobius front began to settle. King Scourge opted to bide his time in invading lower Mobius so he could continue building up his army's strength and maintain his people's support. The majority of his attacks on lower Mobius were defensive measures taken when mobians from those territories attacked his troops. This lead to a weakening of the Eggman Empire (which was already suffering thanks to Enerjak) and the destruction of the Kingdom of Mercia. Rob o the Hedge was one of many rebels who were captured during the Kingdom's " dormant " times. Timeline Beta begins approximately ten months after the moebians attacked New Mobotropolis. All of the key players from the previous timeline simply arrive in their new roles or locations with subconscious recollection of what occurred up to this point. '''The Nightmare''' Timeline Beta begins with the Freedom Fighters attempting to gain some footing on Angel Island; a territory largely controlled by the moebians at this point in the Timeline. Wherein the Freedom Fighters are simply trying to survive heavy attacks by King Scourge's army the King lives comfortably with his servants and supporters in the Imperial Palace where he awaits the arrival of Dr. Eggman. Eggman arrives some time later to propose a conditional surrender to the Empire of Moebius. In exchange for assisting the Kingdom with his technology he will earn a spot on the Empire's Council and protection for his own supporters. Eggman is nearly tempted to actually join the Empire due to its perks but ultimately does what he feels is right in saving a severely brainwashed Rob o the Hedge and spying on the Empire of Moebius for his temporary allies in The United Federation. The situation is further complicated by the long awaited capture of Sonic the Hedgehog by Chaos 0 whom agreed to go after the hedgehog in return for being allowed back into the sealed Chaos Chamber. Scourge had a considerable bounty on Sonic's head since arriving on Mobius and had long anticipated the hedgehog's capture. He takes the unconcious hedgehog to his quarters for " interrogation ". When they are behind closed doors Scourge confesses that he did not simply take over Mobius for the sake of doing it. Instead he wanted to do what Sonic himself was too afraid of doing in ending the endless cycle of conflicts of Mobius using brute force. Scourge reveals that he believes that he is once again dying from his incurable illness and intended on handing the Empire of Moebius over to Sonic (or whoever he sought fit) before passing on. When asked why he would go through such lengths for a world that wasn't his Scourge replies that Sonic was the only one in the world that made him feel like he was something significant and that this was his way of making amends for being so rotten. Before the situation could be further explored Shadow the Hedgehog breaks into the Imperial Palace and is captured by the Surpression Squad. Enraged by Shadow's appearance and egged on by his words Scourge brutally assaults Sonic before escaping with him through a Warp Ring just as Shadow freed himself from his bonds. Shadow returns to The United Federation mildly wounded while Sonic remains Scourge's prisoner for a few more hours longer. The United Federation bides their time in rescuing Sonic a little while longer until they have a clear chance. Taking that chance Shadow interupts Scourge and Sonic's conversation aboard a balcony with the Federation's backing. In the clash that followed Scourge is accidentally wounded by his own men giving Shadow the chance to escape with Sonic. Around the same time the prisoners in King Scourge's dungeons, including Sally, were secretly freed by Patch who had grown bitter over his position with the moebians. Though King Scourge was not seriously injured during Sonic's escape Dr. Finitevus gave him a false diagnosis. He purposely broke Scourge's fractured leg during the examination and declared him unfit to lead the country in his position. After an exchange of harsh words Finitevus convinced Scourge to appoint him as acting King over the Empire of Moebius. Having finally obtained the power that he desired he saw no use for Scourge and began taking measures to dispose of him with a heavy dose of drugs. Dr. Finitevus wasted no time proclaiming himself King of the Empire of Moebius or exercising his power. His first order was to threaten The United Federation that had moved in on the Empire. Finitevus showed off the capabilities of his doomsday weapon in process by destroying the Eggdome in one fell swoop. The move was enough for Dr. Eggman to officially cut his ties with the Empire of Moebius and rejoin the Federation; taking mountains of vital intelligence that he downloaded from the Kingdom's informational databases with him. Finitevus also saw no need for the doctor (or any other allies for that matter) and prepared the Surpression Squad for a battle against the Federation. In the battle that followed Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Eggman, The United Federation, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were able to successfully defeat the weakened Empire of Moebius. Dr. Finitevus and the moebians fled back to Moebius through Warp Rings placed throughout the Kingdom as an emergency evacuation plan. In the chaos Scourge and a few other moebians were successfully arrested and Angel Island was successfully reclaimed. '''Nightmare's End'''